YouTube: Cartoon-A-Rama
is an American comic book series parodying cartoons in general, being published by TBD since TBD 2018. Synopsis ''Mark Mouse'' (reserved) ''Looney Tunes'' (reserved) ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' (reserved) ''DuckTales'' (reserved) ''The Powerpuff Girls'' (reserved) ''Adventure Time'' (reserved) ''Gravity Falls'' (reserved) ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' (reserved) ''The Simpsons'' (reserved) ''Brock and James'' (reserved) ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (reserved) ''Mark Phantom'' (reserved) ''Adam and Rebecca'' (reserved) Characters Main ''Mark Mouse'' *'Mark Mouse' - a friendly and adventurous mouse who TBD. *'Anna Mouse' - TBD *'Brian Duck' - TBD *'Malinda Duck' - TBD *'Brock Goof' - TBD ''Looney Tunes'' *'Ian Bunny' - a mischievous rabbit/hare who TBD. *'Jaiden Bunny' - TBD *'Seán Duck' - TBD *'Rebecca Russo Duck' - TBD *'Toby Pig' - TBD *'Jenna Pig' - TBD *'Brock Pussycat' - TBD *'Bird' - TBD ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' *'SpongeDane SquarePants' - a sea sponge who is extremely annoying. *'Brian Star' - a dumb starfish who is SpongeDane's best friend. ''DuckTales'' *'Tom McDuck' - a billionaire duck who is secretly an adventurer. *'Matthew Duck' - TBD *'James Duck' - TBD *'Toby Duck' - TBD *'Jaiden Vanderquack' - TBD ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *'Anna Utonium' - TBD *'Jenna Utonium' - TBD *'Malinda Utonium' - TBD ''Adventure Time'' *'Logan "the Human" Mertens' - TBD *'Seán the Dog' - TBD ''Gravity Falls'' *'Adam Pines' - TBD *'Adriana Pines' - TBD ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *'Rebaka Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug' - TBD *'Matthew Agreste/Cat Noir' - TBD ''The Simpsons'' *'Brock Simpson' - TBD *'Malinda Simpson' - TBD *'James Simpson' - TBD *'Jaiden Simpson' - TBD *'Jenna Simpson' - TBD ''Brock and James'' *'Brock Sanchez' - TBD *'James Smith' - TBD ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *'Rebecca Sparkle' - TBD *'Dane' - Rebecca's adoptive dragon brother who TBD. *'Malinda Dash' - a tomboyish and athletic pegasus who is Rebecca's best friend. *'Liza Pie' - TBD *'Adrity' - TBD *'Rebakajack' - TBD *'Annashy' - TBD ''Adam and Rebecca'' *'Adam McEdderson' - TBD *'Rebecca the Ghost' - TBD Supporting ''Mark Mouse'' *'Matthew Von Drake' - TBD *'and Dale' - TBD * ''Looney Tunes'' *'Brian Leghorn' - TBD *'Gonzales' - TBD *'E. Coyote' - TBD *'Road Runner' - TBD *'Tasmanian Devil' - TBD * ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' *'Gary the Snail' - TBD *'Squidlex Tentacles' - TBD *'Malinda Kathleen Cheeks' - TBD *'Mark H. Krabs' - the greedy owner of the Krusty Krab who loves money. *'Jaiden Krabs' - TBD *'Puff' - TBD *'Mermaid Hecox' - TBD **'Barnacle Padilla' - TBD ''DuckTales'' *'Brian Duck' - TBD *'Launchpad FischQuack' - TBD *'Liza Beakley' - TBD ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *'Prof. Brian Utonium' - TBD *'The Mayor of Tobuscusville' - TBD **'Ms. Rebaka Bellum' - TBD *'Ms. Parham' - TBD *'Tessa Snyder' - TBD ''Adventure Time'' *'Princess Malinbel "Malinda" Bubblegum' - TBD *'MMO' - TBD *'Rainicorn' - TBD *'Tom the Peppermint Butler' - TBD *'Jaiden Abadeer' - TBD *'Trunks' - TBD *'Wilford Warfstache Princess' - TBD *'Anna the Flame Princess' - TBD ''Gravity Falls'' *'Felix Pines' - TBD *'Ian Pines' - TBD *'Brian Ramirez' - TBD *'Anna Corduroy' - TBD * ''The Simpsons'' *'"Abe" Simpson' - Brock's father and James, Jaiden and Jenna's grandfather who TBD. *'Anna and Rebecca Bouvier' - Malinda's sisters who despise Brock and love smoking. *'Phillip Flanders' - TBD *'Alex Van Houten' - James' best friend friend who has a crush on Jaiden. *'Gumble' - Brock's best friend who is an alcoholic. *'Leonard' - TBD *'Carlson' - TBD *'Syszlak' - a bartender who TBD. *'Seymour Skinner' - the principal of the Springfield Elementary School who is a Vietnam War veteran. *'Gary Chalmers' - TBD *'Edna Krabbapel' - TBD *'Muntz' - a school bully who who is friends with Bart. *'William "Willie" McDougall' - the school's Scottish janitor who TBD. *'Mann' - the school's drug addict bus driver who loves rock music. *'Chief Caleb Wiggum' - the overweight head of the Springfield Police Department who is extremely incompetent. **'Lou and Eddie' - TBD *'Wiggum' - TBD *'Nahasapeemapetilon' - TBD *'Julius Hibbert' - TBD *'Thomas Krustofsky/Krusty the Clown' - TBD **'"Sideshow Mel" Van Horne' - Krusty's current sidekick after Sideshow Jack's arrestal. *'Brockman' - TBD *'Wolfcastle' - TBD *'Timothy Lovejoy' - TBD *'Doug "Comic Book Guy" Albertson' - TBD *'Prof. Matthew Frink' - TBD *'Moleman' - TBD *'"Diamond" Joe Quimby' - TBD Antagonists ''Mark Mouse'' *'Leg Pete' - TBD *'Mouse' - TBD *'Phantom Blot' - TBD ''Looney Tunes'' *'Anthony Fudd' - TBD *'Yosemite Doug' - TBD *'Matthew the Martian' - TBD *'Hazel' - TBD *'Dupri' - TBD * ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' *'Seán J. Plankton' - the owner of the Chum Bucket who wants the Krabby Patty secret formula. **'Rebecca Plankton' - TBD *'Wilford Fancyson' - TBD *'The Flying Brockman' - TBD *'Nostalgia-Ray' - TBD *'DoodleDane' - TBD ''DuckTales'' *'Wilford Glomgold' - TBD *'Rebecca De Spell' - TBD *'Malinda Beagle' - TBD ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *'Brock Jojo' - TBD *'Anti-Him' - TBD *'Princess Jaidenbucks' - TBD *'PewDieLumpkins' - TBD *'The Gangreen Gang', consisting of: **'Nate Copular' - TBD **'James "Snake" Ingleberry' - TBD **'GrubberPat' - TBD **'Wilford "Big Billy" Warfstache' - TBD **'"Lil'" Adam de la Guerra' - TBD *'The Rowdyruff Boys', consisting of: **'Logan Brick' - TBD **'Jake Boomer' - TBD **'Fred Butch' - TBD *'Adridusa' - TBD ''Adventure Time'' *'Mark Petrikov/The Ice King' - TBD **'Gunter' - TBD *'Gumjames' - a candy person TBD. *'The Earl of Figglehorn' - TBD *'The Dark Lich' - TBD *'Tobuscio' - TBD * ''Gravity Falls'' *'Markicipher' - TBD *'James Gleeful' - TBD *'Seán Northwest' - TBD *'Agent Matthew Powers' - TBD * ''The Simpsons'' *'Mark Montgomery Burns' - the corrupt owner of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant who is extremely greedy. **'Felix Smithers' - Mr. Burns' personal assistant who is in love with him, even though he seems oblivious to it. *'Seán "Sideshow Jack" Terwillger' - TBD *'Brian "Fat Brian" D'Amico' - TBD *'Nate Jailbird' - TBD *'Ian Kang and Anthony Kodos' - TBD Issues #''TBD/TBD/TBD'' - TBD # # # # # # # Trivia